Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a goggle, which particularly pertains to a waterproof goggle.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Waterproof goggles are used during waterborne or underwater activities (ex. swimming, diving or snorkeling) to prevent water or dust from getting into direct contact with the eyes. To provide a comfortable wearing of the waterproof goggle, as well as a good waterproof effect, the waterproof goggle should fit the wearer's facial shape/sizes well. If it not, the water or dust will easily flow inside the waterproof goggle through the interval between the wearer's face and the goggle, thereby causing the wearer uncomfortable or hurt.
However, there are too many different facial shapes/sizes, varying from elongated faces to flat faces and from wide faces to narrow faces, so it is practically impossible for the manufacturer to make waterproof goggles fitting every facial shapes/sizes because of the high costs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a waterproof goggle which can be worn by users' with different facial shapes/sizes, while decreasing manufacturing costs.